


destiné à alpha (destined to alpha) antología omega #6

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, alfa harry, harry - Freeform, harry alfa, harry alpha, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis omega, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Antología Omega.Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**Antología Omega  
Aiden Bates  
Destinado al Alfa**

🐺

**PARTE UNO.**

**Lágrima de la Luna.**

**A**ndy miró hacia la belleza de diecinueve años que se sentaba a su lado. Había encontrado a esa sexy cosita en el bar, intentando pasar con un carnet de identidad falso, de modo que pudiera beber. Se presentó como Louis. Ese no era el nombre en su carnet así que tenía que ser el verdadero. No era el chico más inteligente del mundo, pero era definitivamente uno de los más sexys que había visto en mucho tiempo. El Alfa estuvo muy contento de darle un jalón a casa. Su erección saltó de arriba abajo durante todo el camino mientras manejaba a través del espeso bosque a medianoche. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, emperifollado en un perfecto pompadour que se veía fantástico a la suave luz de la luna.

El Alfa miró hacia abajo y su polla se retorció ante la fantasía de los suaves labios del muchacho envueltos en torno a ella. 

—¿Por qué no te acercas un poquito más?— El Omega sonrió regodeándose y se acercó más a la palanca de cambios de la camioneta azul de Andy. Bajó la mirada y vio la erección del Alfa. Estiró la mano y la agarró fuerte mientras el hombre cambiaba de velocidad. —¿Quieres chuparla? Puedes hacerlo si quieres.

—Está bien—. El chico abrió la bragueta y metió la mano para sacar la verga del Alfa. Estaba firmemente erecta y el muchacho se lamió los labios para que se deslizaran perfectamente, mientras recorría con su pulgar la piel de la parte de arriba del prepucio.

El Alfa vio su boca y decidió que necesitaba que el chico lo tomara hasta la última pulgada. Bajó de golpe la cabeza del chico y el sintió náuseas mientras le tocaba la parte de atrás de la garganta. Gruñó suavemente mientras la sensación de hormigueo corría por su polla y a través de su cuerpo. La boca del Omega era tibia y suave. Su lengua lamía de arriba abajo la vaina mientras Andy lo empujaba más y más hacia abajo.

Andy podía sentir la presión aumentando justo bajo su polla y furiosamente machaco la cara del muchacho contra su ingle para acelerar el estallido de pasión. Observó su polla moverse hacia adentro y afuera. Sus estocadas llevaron su verga hacia la parte de atrás de la boca del chico y sostuvo la cabeza del muchacho abajo mientras sentía arcadas. Sus ojos se encontraron y Andy sintió una explosión de éxtasis moviéndose de arriba a abajo por su cuerpo mientras que la tibia leche salía a raudales dentro de la boca del muchacho. Sostuvo la cabeza del Omega abajo para asegurarse de que recibía hasta la última gota.

El chico se sentó y Andy levantó la vista para ver una criatura marrón oscura tan grande como un carro correr hacia la carretera. 

—¿Qué fue eso?— Louis preguntó.

—¿Yo qué mierda se?

Otro más con el pelaje negro corrió hacia la carretera tras aquel, y de ahí viraron hacia la derecha. 

La siguiente cosa que supieron era que estaban boca arriba en una zanja. Louis echó un vistazo, solo para ver la pálida piel de Andy cubierta de sangre y sintió una tibieza extendiéndose por su cara. Justo antes de desmayarse vio un peludo brazo cubierto de pelaje negro metiéndose por la ventana rota.

Estaba cabalgando a través del bosque en el lomo de una malvada bestia, saltando sobre ramas y árboles caídos. Más adelante había un claro donde la luna relucía brillante en el césped. Había flores salvajes de color violeta que brillaban en la luz. Contenían un secreto, pero también lo hacía la bestia. Era gigantesco, casi tan grande como un elefante mediano, pero su pelaje era suave y se sentía bien entre las manos. Conocía a esta criatura. La amaba. Se habían visto antes, pero Louis no tenía idea de dónde.

La luz de la luna brillo aún más mientras se echaba en el césped, abrigado en unos brazos fuertes y musculosos. Se estremeció suavemente mientras la brillante luz salía desde atrás de sus parpados. El rítmico sonido de un monitor cardíaco aporreaba su cabeza y estiró la mano hacia arriba para sentir la gasa que cubría su frente. Louis trató de sentarse, pero una fuerte mano lo detuvo.

—No te sientes. Descansa—. La voz profunda calmó a Louis y se volvió a hundir en el sueño.

Cuando se despertó, vio a un hombre con cara severa y cuerpo esculpido mirando hacia él. Su sonrisa lo hizo sentir mejor con respecto a lo que estaba pasando. —¿Quién eres?— preguntó.

—Shhh. Pronto lo descubrirás. ¿Por ahora hay algo que pueda darte? No has comido o tomado agua por al menos dos días. Toma—, levantó una jarra de plástico y sirvió un vaso con agua al chico. —Bebe esto.

Louis bebió el vaso completo de un golpe. No fue suficiente. Terminó agarrando la jarra y tomando todo el contenido. Pudo sentir un hueco en su estómago y decidió que necesitaba algo de comida. Habían dejado algunas galletas para él en la mesa de noche y el Alfa abrió cuidadosamente el paquete para él. Se veían ridículas en sus gigantescas manos.

Se las comió de un bocado y su estómago se calmó un poquito. 

—¿Por qué me estas cuidando?

—Te veías tan tierno mientras estabas durmiendo que no pude evitarlo.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

—Duerme.

—No estoy cansado.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió, con su culo meneándose sensualmente.

🐺

**La Oferta.**

Louis estaba desenvolviendo una barra de caramelo que aquel hombre le había traído.

Era su favorita, de la clase que estaba hecha con maní y caramelo. Miró hacia arriba a medias y preguntó, 

—¿Quién eres?— El hombre suspiró. —Me cuidaste mientras dormía, Duermes a mi lado en la silla. Puedo decir que algo está pasando. Cada vez que insisto para que me lo digas, te marchas y regresas unas horas después. Ahora o me dices que carajo estás haciendo aquí o le digo a las enfermeras que te saquen a rastras. Si te vas, les voy a decir que no me puedes ver de nuevo—. Le dio un mordisco a la barra de caramelo. —Y si piensas que este delicioso pedazo de caramelo es suficiente para refrenarme de hacerlo, entonces estas equivocado.

—Tan solo tenía que verte de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me viste?

—Mi nombre es Harry.

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

—Dirijo un bar en el lado este.

—¿Dónde fue la primera vez que me viste?— Había algo ahí.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso tanto? Yo no te voy a hacer daño. ¿No es eso lo que importa?— No, no era todo lo que importaba. Lo que importaba era que Harry hacía sentir bien al chico. El modo en que lo miraba y lo protegía. El modo en que el Alfa lo cuidaba. Quería saber todo acerca de este Alfa. Quería saber qué era lo que había detrás de todo esto. Sabía, sí, que el hombre no le iba a hacer daño. De hecho sabía que el hombre estaría ahí, si le hacían daño a él. La forma en que miraba a Louis decía que había algo ahí.

—Lo sé—, Louis susurró. —Pero no es suficiente.

Harry tomó la mano del Omega con cariño y la acarició con su pulgar. —Sé que estás curioso y que necesitas respuestas. Y sé que esta situación es difícil para ti, pero no te lo puedo decir y lo siento.

Louis se enojó. Jaló su mano y se dio la vuelta. Debería llamar a las enfermeras, pero entonces no sería capaz de sentirse así de nuevo. Había observado al hombre con cuidado y había decidido ahí mismo lo que iba a hacer.

Una enfermera y un doctor de bata blanca asomaron la cabeza mientras el Alfa se dirigía a la cafetería.

—Hola. ¿Te sientes bien hoy?— la enfermera preguntó.

—Sí. Gracias.

—Este es el doctor Wang. Y va a hablar contigo de tu condición.

—Señor Tomlinson, recibió un golpe en la cabeza, y porque vino inconsciente decidimos mantenerlo aquí para hacerle pruebas. Se le hizo rayos-x en donde encontramos que tiene una fractura que sigue la línea de su pelo en la parte de atrás del cráneo. No parece ser de mucha preocupación y la fractura deberá sanar fácilmente con el tiempo. Le voy a dar de alta, pero tiene que tener a alguien que lo lleve a casa, porque tiene un montón de medicina para el dolor.

—No sé quién m...

—Está bien, yo lo puedo llevar—, el hombre entró al cuarto

—¿Y usted es...?

—Su novio—. Las palabras sonaron correctas, pero la audacia de Harry enojó a Louis.

—Genial— la enfermera sonrió y ambos salieron.

—¿Qué quieres decir con novio?

Harry se rió de él y se volteó para inclinarse sobre el un poquito. —¿Te gusto?

A Louis no le gustaba la manera en que este hombre se estaba entrometiendo. Necesitaba descubrir qué es lo que estaba pasando antes de quedar atrapado en una situación en la que no quería estar. De pronto Harry tomó al chico en sus brazos y Louis trató de soltarse golpeando el pecho del Alfa.

—¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!— El hombre se rió y miró a Louis con una sonrisa dulce. Louis se encontró anidando entre los hombros del hombre antes de recobrarse y sentarse con la cabeza derecha. Harry pretendió no notarlo.

Estaban sentados en la inmensa camioneta negra de Harry y Louis estaba tratando de no echarle una mirada a los musculosos brazos del hombre. —¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya vas a ver.

—No puedes llevarme a donde sea que tú quieras.

Harry lo miró y le enseñó los dientes. Dejó salir un gruñido bajo y se abalanzó sobre Louis. Sus labios se juntaron en un choque y los misteriosos brazos del hombre estuvieron en torno a su cuello, con una mano acariciando la barbilla del Omega. La fuerza de su asalto resultó en una explosión de adrenalina que condujo la lengua del Omega a la boca del hombre. El Alfa mordió el labio del Omega y sonrió. Miró hacia abajo y vio la polla levantándose derecha y el Alfa la agarró.

—No pelees—, Harry dijo. —Te voy a enseñar cosas que no sabías que fueran posibles. 

Le sacó la camisa y dejo correr sus labios por el cuello del Omega mientras que jadeaba ante la sensación de los tiernos besos que estaban haciendo su camino hacia abajo por su pecho. Su voz tembló por el modo en que la mano de Harry se sentía en su larga polla y su lengua contra su endurecida tetilla.

Cada vez que los dientes del Alfa lo mordisqueaba enviaba una ráfaga de placer. Louis vio una verga tan larga como un brazo sacudiéndose dentro de los pantalones de Harry y estiró la mano para cogerla.

Harry estiró su mano y dio vuelta a las llaves para encender el motor, Louis casi le dio una bofetada cuando retrocedió y puso el carro en marcha. El hombre se rió y sacó su gruesa verga del pantalón mientras mantenía a raya los intentos del chico por tocarlo.

—¡Déjame tenerlo!

—¿Así que ahora la quieres? Bueno eso es condenadamente muy malo, vamos, deja que me concentre en el camino—. Harry vio hacia abajo por un segundo mientras pasaba sus dedos a lo largo del prepucio. Louis estaba lívido, pero decidió que era mejor no poner a prueba al hombre que acababa de conocer. Él era muy extraño y el chico no tenía idea de lo que era capaz. 

Las calles no eran familiares. Estaban yendo por la ruta equivocada.

—Tú ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pero estas yendo en la ruta equivocada—. El hombre permaneció en silencio y pasó la mano por su eje simplemente para mantener la atención del muchacho en el premio. Éste fue a meter sus manos dentro de su pantalón y el hombre lo detuvo. —¡Vete a la mierda!

—No—. Harry sonrió ante eso mientras subía lentamente su pulgar por el eje y entonces deslizo su mano de arriba a abajo por la cabeza.

—Quiero salir—. Harry puso el seguro a las puertas.

Salieron de la ciudad y Harry frotó su verga todo el tiempo. Cuando se aceraron a una gran mansión en medio del bosque, las bolas de Louis dolían de la presión. 

—Aquí no es donde vivo.

Harry levantó a Louis y lo llevó hacia el recibidor de solido concreto. Su decoración moderna se veía en extraño contraste con las facciones rudas de Harry. Las manos del Alfa se movieron un poquito y Louis aprovechó la oportunidad para estirarse y deslizar su mano sobre la polla del hombre.

—Oh, Dios, eso se siente tan jodidamente bien—. Harry tiró al chico en un sofá modular frente a un sistema de cine-en-casa. Le quitó el pantalón al Omega de un solo tirón y recorrió con sus dedos la húmeda raja de Louis.

—Tú quieres mi polla. Puedo sentirlo en todo tu cuerpo—. Bajó su cara y absorbió las dulces feromonas del chico.

—La quiero como la mierda—. El Alfa se sentó y comenzó a masajear su polla. Un ardiente deseo centelleó dentro de Louis y amenazó con explotar. —¡Métemela!

Feliz, el Alfa lo complació y se metió de golpe en el húmedo agujero del muchacho. —Oh, Dios estas tan apretado—. El Alfa dijo mientras su nudo crecía y él se movía dentro y fuera como un martillo neumático. —Te gusta la puta verga, ¿eh?

—¡Follame!— El placer y el dolor combinados en una mezcla profana de éxtasis era una hoguera a punto de estallar dentro del agujero de Louis. El Alfa meció sus caderas dentro y fuera, acariciando la próstata del chico y volviéndolo loco. Podía sentirlo retorcerse dentro de él y el sonido de las bolas del Alfa golpeando contra sus muslos lo hizo gritar de pasión.

Un rayo cayó contra sus cuerpos apretados y sus mentes se conectaron por un único instante. El Alfa bajó la cabeza y lamió el cuello del chico. Su saliva fue absorbida al instante por su piel, marcándolo con el aroma nocivo del Alfa. Estaban corriendo por el bosque hacia un claro iluminado por la luna. El chico rodó para ver la cara de un lobo en el pasto. De repente la imagen y el universo se rompieron en un millón de piezas mientras una explosión de apasionada felicidad rebasó a los hombres. El fluido lechoso del Alfa salió disparado y el semen de Louis se derramó por todo el pecho de Harry.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Louis pregunto cuándo Harry lo sostuvo mientras su nudo decrecía.

Harry se puso de pie y su culo se movía al ritmo de sus pasos. —Sígueme.

Pasaron por una puerta doble de vidrio llegando a un claro en el bosque. —¿Qué está sucediendo?

Harry tomó al muchacho en sus brazos y lo abrazo bajo el verde follaje. Miró hacia el Omega y Louis pudo sentirlo dentro de su cabeza.

_Por favor confía en mí._

La voz era de Harry sin embargo sus labios no se movieron. Alguna fuerza invisible estaba cambiando a su alrededor. Harry se encorvó y le comenzó a crecer pelo por todo el cuerpo que crecía cada vez más rápido. Su boca comenzó a cambiar en un hocico del tamaño de una pelota de playa. Sus manos se transformaron en enormes patas con garras como cuchillos de cocina.

Louis no estaba asustado ni un poquito. Podía sentir a su amante dentro de la bestia. Lo que emergió de la ondulación del aire fue un gigantesco lobo del tamaño de un elefante mediano.

—¿Qué eres?— Preguntó Louis gritando.

_Un hombre lobo._

—¿Pero los hombres lobo no cambian solo durante la luna llena?

_Yo soy diferente. Soy el jefe de mi manada así que puedo cambiar en el momento que quiera. Algunos de nosotros podemos cambiar a voluntad durante la luna llena, otros no tienen opción, pero los jefes de manada son los únicos que pueden cambiar aunque la luna no esté llena._

El aire volvió a ondularse y Harry estaba de pie en su forma humana otra vez. —Eres el único humano al que le he mostrado esto. No puedo creer que no te asustaras.

—Sé que nunca me harías daño. Hemos estado el uno en la cabeza del otro. Puedo sentir cuán tierno eres, cuán dulce y compasivo. Lo he sentido todo este tiempo, pero no de esa manera.

—Eres una persona muy valiente, Louis.

—Soy cuidadoso. Los Omegas tenemos que serlo. Ahora, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—No podemos dejar que nadie sepa de nosotros. He jurado mantenerte en secreto, pero estamos en guerra con una manada de lobos vecina y ellos te cazaran si no te protejo.

—¿Me matarán?

—No. Peor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Harry estaba detrás de Louis en un instante. Bajo sus manos hacia el estómago del chico.

—Tú eres muy especial. Puedo sentirlo. Puedes darnos cachorros. Los reproductores Omega son un tesoro raro.

—¿Es por eso que te gusto?

—No. Yo puedo encontrar reproductores si quisiera uno.

—¿No quieres uno?

—Quiero al correcto. No es tu capacidad de procrear lo que me gusta, Louis, es tu personalidad.

—¿Entonces me vas a mantener encerrado aquí?

—Eres libre de irte, pero necesitaras mi protección. Había planeado contarte todo una vez que te trajera aquí de modo que pudieras decidir la mejor manera de manejar las cosas.

—Necesitaré ir y venir como me plazca, pero quiero estar aquí, contigo—. Louis estiró la mano y agarró la de Harry.

Caminaron de vuelta a la sala y Harry fue con pasos largos hacia la repisa de la chimenea. Movió la figurilla de madera de un lobo y la pared se abrió para revelar un arsenal impresionante. Había pistolas, rifles y hasta explosivos. Había suficientes granadas como para hacer bolar la mitad de la ciudad.

Cogió un pequeño revolver plateado. Se lo pasó a Louis. —¿Sabes cómo disparar?

—No perfectamente, pero puedo hacerlo.

—Si por alguna razón, alguna vez nos separamos, úsala—. Harry le pasó un puñado de balas. —Tienes que usar estas balas en los hombres lobo. Son de plata.

—Está bien.

🐺

Estaban parados en un prado verde claro al borde del espeso bosque.

—Se lo que se siente ser un hombre lobo—, Louis dijo.

—Tú naces siendo un hombre lobo. Nadie puede cambiar eso.

El aire ondeo alrededor de Harry y se convirtió en una descomunal bestia. Louis pasó sus manos por el suave y espeso pelaje.

_Salta. _

El lobo se echó para permitir que el muchacho se subiera.

Louis rió. Podía sentir los músculos de la espalda de Harry moviéndose bajo él. 

_Agárrate fuerte. _

Harry saltó sobre troncos, árboles caídos y ramas que colgaban bajas. Estaba en casa en los bosques. Louis pudo darse cuenta que era su hábitat natural. Se movía a una velocidad no humana y Louis apenas podía salir bien librado de las ramas que colgaban de los árboles que pasaban zumbando a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras cruzaban el bosque. La emoción de moverse tan rápido era insoportable.

—¡Yuhu!

Su cuerpo saltaba de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo que el de su compañero. Se detuvieron en un claro de flores violeta que brillaban al sol. 

—¿Qué es este lugar?

_Es nuestro santuario._

—Lo vi cuando estaba echado en la cama del hospital—. Louis se bajó de un salto.

El aire ondeo y Harry dijo, —Los criadores tienen una conexión con nosotros. No la entendemos. No entendemos nada acerca de nuestra naturaleza.

—¿No tienes alguna idea?— Louis se sentó en el pasto.

—Magia quizás. Creo que es algo como una radiación o electricidad que aún no entendemos. Yo la llamo magia por falta de una mejor palabra. Siempre le hemos dicho así.

—Quizás sea inexplicable.

—Quizás. No quiero que sea explicada. La manera en que trabaja es extraña. Si la gente la entendiera la usaría y yo no confió en la gente como para que usen algo tan poderoso.

Harry se echó en el pasto con su verga completamente erguida y Louis se volteó para maravillarse con ese cuerpo tan perfecto. El pecho del Alfa era amplio. Cuando Louis pasó sus manos a través del suave pelo, sus dedos cosquillearon de excitación. Harry se estiró y acaricio el suave rostro del Omega. Sonrió y se besaron. La lengua del hombre entraba y salía rápido de la boca del chico y Louis se sentó para quitarse su camiseta. El Alfa mordió su cuello con un suave gruñido, y el chico chillo.

—Oh, Dios. Eso se siente tan bien—, susurró suavemente.

La lengua del Alfa se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo por el abdomen del muchacho mientras sus dedos alcanzaban y acariciaban la dura polla de Louis que saltaba de arriba a abajo de excitación. Jadeó cuando el Alfa le desabotonó el pantalón y lentamente se encontró con los ojos del chico mientras abría la cremallera. La abultada polla salto al aire frío y la tibieza de la boca del Alfa la acarició mientras el Omega temblaba de excitación. Podía sentir la ardiente lengua enroscándose en torno a su eje y el sonido del Alfa relamiéndose los labios cuando dejó salir la polla de su boca. Louis tembló de frío.

El chico acarició los hombros de Harry mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba furiosamente. Podía sentir la presión trepando por sus bolas y se salió un poquito cuando el Alfa bajó su cabeza de golpe y se atragantó con la gruesa verga del Omega.

—Oh, mi Dios. Me voy a venir.

El Alfa se levantó y Louis sintió su vello púbico contra su húmedo agujero. Sintió la verga del Alfa saltando arriba abajo mientras se impulsaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo de lahúmeda raja del muchacho. La cabeza rozó el borde de su hueco y Louis se mordió el labio para mantener a raya la arrolladora ansia que estaba sintiendo. Harry sonrió y pasó la cabeza de su verga por el agujero mientras Louis jadeaba por el modo en que lo hacía palpitar con excitación.

Necesitaba sentirla. Su polla estaba lista para estallar y si no la sentía pronto iba a explotar.

—Métemela.

El Alfa metió la punta lentamente. Louis pudo sentir el prepucio retroceder un poquito cuando la cabeza estiró su hueco. La boca de Harry cayó sobre los labios de Louis y su verga se hundió en él. El chico se echó hacia atrás y gritó su excitación. Sus jadeos y el sonido que hacía el Alfa al perforar su agujero dieron serenata al dulce éxtasis de la polla de Harry acariciando su santuario interior. Louis quería sentir cada pulgada hundiéndose en él y, sintiendo el deseo del chico, Harry hundió su verga tan profundo como pudo. Su inflamado nudo estiró el agujero del muchacho más de lo que nunca creyó posible y el Omega gritó ante el abrasador dolor.

_Te amo. _

Harry había penetrado su cuerpo y ahora penetraba su mente.

Su verga latía y saltaba ida y vuelta al mismo tiempo con los gritos de súplica de Louis.

Sus pieles se unieron y su sudor se mezcló. El olor de las flores salvajes se juntó al aroma almizclado de sudor y pasión. Cuando sus mentes se fundieron juntas sintieron una explosión de lava estallar y sus volcanes erupcionaron, expulsando Harry líquida leche en el agujero del chico y Louis tirándola por todo el pecho del Alfa.

Los dos seres unidos en un éxtasis infinito y otro orgasmo se desprendió de la explosión.

Harry se dobló sobre el chico, con el nudo aun firme en su lugar y besó el vientre del Omega.

_¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo?_

🐺

Luis echó la cabeza para atrás con fuerza y olfateó el aire. Había estado cazando un conejo en el bosque, pero lo dejó ir. Había un aroma dulce impregnando sus fosas nasales y sintió el deseo consumiéndolo.

Estaban aquí. Podía sentirlo. Estaban en el bosque a menos de una milla de distancia. Corrió tan rápido como pudo a través de la vegetación.

Las dos manadas habían estado en guerra por más de treinta años. No es que tuvieran una pelea. Los lobos eran criaturas territoriales, ¿por qué no lo serian? Los humanos eran de la misma manera. Tenían sus límites y nadie los cruzaba. No tenía nada que ver con que alguien no les gustara, todo era por los recursos naturales.

Si otros lobos corrían por sus campos de caza, no había ninguna gracia en cazar. Si tomaban a todos los reproductores entonces no habría nadie con quién reproducirse y la manada desaparecería. Tenían que cuidar de sí mismos y para lograrlo tenían que luchar. Ese era el modo en que el mundo funcionaba.

Si no protegías lo que era tuyo entonces alguien más se lo iba a llevar. Al mismo tiempo, si tú no tomabas de los demás entonces no podrías estar por delante de los demás. Con el propósito de ser el mejor y el más fuerte tenías que estar dispuesto no solo a proteger lo que era tuyo, sino a ser lo bastante fuerte para tomar lo que necesitabas. Esos eran los puntos básicos para sobrevivir, pero además Luis quería ser rico. No solo quería sobrevivir o tener éxito. Y para lograr eso, tenía que coger cualquier cosa y todo lo que podía encontrar.

Los humanos también lo hacían. Agarraban todo el petróleo que podían encontrar. Comenzaban guerras por eso. Cortaban todos los árboles que veía para vender la madera. Cultivaban más comida de la que necesitaban para luego venderla. El mundo era un lugar en donde la avaricia y la glotonería eran recompensadas.

Los lobos nunca fueron muy comunes. Tenían que vivir en secreto, y esconderse en los bosques. La gente los cazaba y los acusaba de atrocidades. Se puso tan mal que ya no quedaban muchos, y los reproductores eran asesinados junto con ellos. Desesperadamente necesitaban continuar sus linajes. Así que para los lobos, un reproductor era el recurso más valioso de todo el planeta.

La manada de Luis crecería a pasos agigantados si encontraba a un reproductor, así que necesitaba encontrar a Louis. Mataría a Harry si necesitaba hacerlo.

Los dos jefes de manada habían estado yendo por lo mismo por décadas. Estaban parejos. Ninguno podía atrapar al otro. Ninguno sobrepasaba al otro. Se habían herido el uno al otro más veces de las que Luis podía contar. Tendría que llevarse al chico cuando Harry estuviera con la guardia baja.

Los acechó por el bosque y los vio uniéndose en un nudo. El Alfa había tenido la audacia de tomar al chico antes de que lo hiciera él. El lobo gruñó celoso. Se contuvo hasta que vio al chico chorrear semen por todo el pecho de Harry.

🐺

Comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

Un aullido se escuchó a través del silencio y Louis abrió los ojos de golpe para ver a un enorme lobo que mantenía a su amante en el suelo. Miró hacia atrás y gruño mientras sus garras golpeaban a Harry hasta aplastarlo contra el suelo. El aire ondeo, y en un instante éste estaba en su forma de lobo lanzándose contra el otro hombre lobo.

_Corre_, Harry ordenó.

_¡No!_

Louis se puso de pie y se mantuvo firme. Estaban corriendo ida y vuelta, tratando de evitar las garras del otro. Harry tiró al hombre lobo al piso arremetiendo con maldad. El lobo se paró y lo atacó con las garras tan fuerte como pudo. La sangre comenzó a caer por el pecho de Harry y Louis gritó. Recogió su pantalón y agarró el revólver.

El hombre lobo fue hacia Harry otra vez y Louis apuntó con su arma. Justo antes de que las garras del lobo alcanzaran su cara, una bala fue directamente a través de un ojo a su cerebro. El lobo cayó al instante. Su cuerpo sin vida cambio de vuelta a su forma humana y Louis se acercó para ver a un sucio hombre pálido con el ojo atravesado por una bala.

No se sintió mal. La mayoría de la gente se encoje cuando ve un muerto, pero Louis miró a su Alfa, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Que haría cualquier cosa por mantener con vida al padre de su hijo no nacido.

Harry cambió a su forma humana y corrió hacia Louis. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Estoy bien? Mírate tú. Tienes sangre corriendo por tu frente y un tajo de dos pulgadas en el rostro—. Tan pronto como Louis se calló, las heridas comenzaron a curar. —¡Dios mío!— Todo lo que quedó de las heridas de Harry fue sangre seca. —Eres mágico—. Y Louis se estiró para besarlo.

🐺

Tipos musculosos en chaquetas de cuero se pararon en el claro en donde Louis se sentaba sosteniendo a su dulce niño. La luna brillaba e iluminaba el pequeño rostro del bebé. Su nombre era Noah y sería el siguiente jefe de la manada. Era un príncipe en una blanca manta de bebé.

El aire en el claro se agitaba con gran euforia y uno tras otro los lobos aparecieron en el círculo. Su jefe estaba de pie en su forma humana al centro. Sus brazos estirados hacia la luna.

Louis sintió frío. El aire estaba cargado de electricidad. Allí había magia. Se agachó y recogió una flor violeta del pasto y se la dio a su amante.

—¡Esta es una bendición! Esta noche se la dedicamos a mi heredero Noah.

El Alfa cambió de pronto y los lobos tiraron hacia atrás la cabeza y aullaron. El sonido pudo ser escuchado a través de todo el bosque y la misma tierra pareció gritar de alegría.

Sin un nuevo jefe que los guiara, la manada de Luis fue forzada a unirse a la de Harry cuyo territorio se duplicó, lo que significaba que la manada era dueña de la mitad del estado. La desesperación de Luis por aumentar su territorio y encontrar un compañero había terminado en tragedia.

Los dos amantes vivieron la felicidad y el amor que se merecían cómodamente. La guerra entre manadas se había terminado y una nueva era de prosperidad comenzaba. Harry estaba seguro de que Noah sería el primero de una larga línea de líderes que guiarían a los lobos lejos del punto de extinción que alguna vez enfrentaron.

**FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antología Omega.  
Aiden Bates.  
Destinado al Alfa.  
  
PARTE DOS.**

La arboleda estaba tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido. Las flores violetas aún brillaban a la luz de la luna, y las luciérnagas revoloteaban como hadas. La oscuridad más adelante estaba moviéndose más allá de la línea de los arboles proyectando una sombra macabra sobre el pequeño santuario.

Dos amantes desnudos se abrazaban en la hierba, sus cuerpos disfrutando de las caricias del otro. Sus cremosas pieles blancas estaban brillando, justo como las flores. El viento frío les puso la piel de gallina, y Harry observaba desde su sitio invisible, de vista privilegiada, cuando una luciérnaga se posó en una flor y puso a arder la arboleda. Los amantes fueron atrapados en un círculo de llamas que amenazaba con rebasarlos. Sus gritos perforaron el mundo y Harry se sentó rígido.

Estaba de vuelta, sentado en la mansión de su padre, No importaba cuán bien se sentía, cada vez que se quedaba dormido los veía. Habían muerto diez años atrás, pero sus espíritus aún lo perseguían por la noche. Durante el día, él era Rey.

🐺

Louis apenas tenía dieciocho, y sus padres sentían que era tiempo de que encontrara un empleo. Él no quería trabajar como esclavo en una fábrica o restaurante. No quería ganarse la vida atendiendo mesas o dejando que la gente le gritara. No era el chico de los recados o un saco de boxeo, y con certeza no era una mula de carga.

Desafortunadamente, los derechos de los Omega aún no habían quedado establecidos y sus oportunidades de trabajo eran limitadas. Esas eran sus únicas opciones y fue forzado a escoger las peores porque era muy joven. Macon's Bacon era el paraíso del bacon. Tenían emparedados de bacon, ensaladas de bacon, hamburguesas de bacon, inclusive batidos de bacon.

Louis tenía puesta una inmaculada camisa blanca muy gruesa, aunque tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, éste no se filtraría a través de la tela. Su grueso pantalón Kakhi intensificaba el efecto. Cuando entró por la puerta fue asaltado por el enfermizo hedor del bacon cocinándose.

—¡Hey!— Un hombre de pelo grasoso con una camisa manchada salió de la cocina y lo confrontó. —Ve allá atrás. Necesito tu ayuda— le tiró una redecilla para pelo, —ponte esto. La gente encuentra un pelo en su comida y harán cerrar este lugar.

El Omega se amarró el pelo y se limpió la frente de un blanco lechoso, que ya estaba de un brillante rojizo por el abrasador calor que venía de la sofocante plancha de cocinar y de las chisporroteantes freidoras.

—Toma— el cocinero le tendió una esponja al chico y le mostró de dónde sacar una cubeta. —Comienza limpiando bajo el horno. Está asqueroso.

Louis se agachó y vio una capa de una pulgada de grosor de grasa de bacon pegada bajo el mastodonte de acero inoxidable.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado, mierda. ¡Ponte a trabajar!

Con la primera pasada, la esponja estuvo completamente sucia. Con una segunda, el agua ya tenía una gruesa capa de aceite cubriéndola y Louis tuvo que cambiarla. Fue ida y vuelta más de treinta veces, pasando la esponja y cambiando el agua. Después de tres horas, tenía como la mitad terminada.

El cocinero no estaba del todo feliz. A cada rato se agachaba y le decía a Louis cuán mal lo estaba haciendo. Le decía que limpiara ciertos puntos y lo hacía apurarse. Toda la camisa de Louis estaba tan empapada de grasa que era prácticamente transparente. Decidió dejar todo por un segundo y salir al patio por un poco de aire fresco.

Sus fosas nasales se habían irritado tanto con el humo de la cocina y el asqueroso olor que apenas podía darse cuenta del olor del pino en el aire, pero sí se dio cuenta del canto de los búhos y del murciélago que voló cuando fue hacia el contenedor de basura.

Sintió un escalofrió y se abrazó a sí mismo. El bosque siempre lo asustaba. Solía imaginar que vivía en un mundo mágico en donde cualquier cosa podía pasar y en donde él era el héroe buscando entre los árboles su espada mágica. El bosque era su santuario.

Entonces, cuando tenía doce años, pasó algo que nunca pudo olvidar. Estaba caminando por las montañas siguiendo un sendero de venados hacia su lugar favorito de moras. Estaba en un claro, no muy lejos de donde estaba parado ahora. Estaba mirando hacia el sol que se movía a través de los árboles y veía la manera en que se reflejaba en el pasto a sus pies.

De pronto una bestia, de casi seis pies de altura con afilados colmillos y cara de lobo saltó de entre las sombras y lo tumbó. Su pelaje era negrísimo. Nunca podría olvidar ese color. Era tan negro que se veía casi azul. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia. Lo sostuvo allí casi por un minuto, mirándolo fijamente. Esa cosa no era un animal, había pensado entonces. Era inteligente. Lo había podido reconocer solo como un humano podía hacer. Mostró sus dientes afilados como cuchillas y soltó un aullido antes de huir.

Louis no volvió a poner un pie en el bosque por más de cinco años después de eso, y aún ahora solo por necesidad. Algo vivía en esos bosques. No sabía qué o quién era, pero sí sabía que había algo que no era humano en él.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar cuando creyó ver una mancha de pelo marrón en su visión periférica. Escuchó un aullido y volvió a girar para ver que había ahí y vio un montículo de bronceada carne que se movía lentamente. Se acercó y ahí había un hombre echado en la tierra. Estaba completamente desnudo, y Louis no pudo evitar notar su suave trasero de burbuja y sus bolas asomándose desde atrás. Debía tener más de seis pies y sus brazos eran tan grandes como un muslo humano.

—¿Estás bien?

El hombre se levantó inmediatamente y se quedó mirando a Louis fijamente. Su polla parecía colgar a menos de tres pulgadas de sus muslos. Louis pudo notar que se estaba poniendo duro mientras veía al Omega de arriba abajo. De ahí huyó hacia el bosque. Louis lo persiguió en un segundo. Se imaginó el pelaje moviéndose sobre su pecho mientras el hombre lo perforaba. Vio la larga verga palpitante dentro de su boca.

El Omega ya sentía un intenso calor recorriendo sus muslos, haciendo su agujero palpitar, y su corazón latir aún más rápido cuando entró en el bosque y vio un claro más adelante. Tan pronto como la luz de la luna brilló sobre él, una bestia lo tiró al suelo.

🐺

Sus dientes afilados brillaron en un lado de su cara cuando gruño. Louis cerró los ojos y esperó a que su vida llegara a término, pero sintió una onda de aire atravesándolo, y cuando abrió los ojos vio al hombre encima de él, aún antes de sentir su tibia piel. Sus labios su juntaron intensamente. Sus suspiros fueron una suave brisa que se agitó a través de sus cuerpos y envió una suave explosión que atravesó el agujero de Louis.

Él estaba palpitando de excitación, y su polla estaba llena de sangre. El hombre gruñó y mordió el cuello del Omega. Las caricias del Alfa dispararon chispas a través de los dos. Encendió un fuego que se deslizó por ambos, alimentando la pasión e intensificando las caricias del Alfa. Éste estaba frotando sus dedos en las tetillas del chico a través de la camisa mientras bajaba sus manos por el pantalón del muchacho y las movía de arriba abajo por su polla endurecida.

—Te quiero—. El Alfa desgarró la camisa de Louis y mordió sus tetillas. El intenso dolor mezclado con el eléctrico placer fue una extática explosión de sensaciones. El Omega estiró la mano y la deslizó a lo largo del eje del hombre, y éste tembló ante el suave toque. Ambos cuerpos en llamas. El hombre se irguió y comenzó a jalar el pantalón del Omega, se agachó y empezó a besar el pecho del chico. Era salvaje y tierno. El sonido de los besos, mezclado con la mano del hombre bajando por su pecho fue suficiente para hacerlo expulsar chorros desde dentro de él. Los grandes labios del Alfa estaban tan cerca de su larga polla. Quería empujarla hasta el fondo por la garganta del hombre, y éste enterró su barbilla en el suave vello del chico. Movió su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras su mano se deslizaba de arriba abajo por el eje del Omega. La incipiente barba se frotaba por su piel, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Entonces el Alfa se sentó y movió la verga a lo largo del muslo del muchacho.

—Fóllame— el chico gritó.

La verga del Alfa estaba cerca y el sedoso prepucio se frotaba por la curva de sus mejillas, cerca de su agujero. Louis estiró los brazos y extendió sus mejillas, entonces levantó las piernas y dijo: —estoy mojado para ti.

El Alfa bajó la cabeza, con sus labios muy cerca de la polla del muchacho. Le dio una buena olida a los testículos del Omega y entró en frenesí. Su verga se hundió de golpe en la entrada del chico. Los gritos de Louis hicieron volar a las aves en los árboles cuando el inmenso nudo del Alfa estiró su agujero y se impulsó hacia adelante con los brazos, quedando trabado en un indefenso abrazo. No podía moverse. No podía parar el dolor de la polla que perforaba su hueco y entonces el Alfa meció sus cadera de un lado al otro, en un sensual ritmo que produjo un éxtasis tan profundo que estuvo convulsionando del impacto.

La polla del Alfa se hundió más y más y ambos estuvieron jadeando mientras sus corazones se salían del pecho y se fundían el uno en el otro.

Fue ahí cuando Louis lo vio. Vio el claro desplegado ante él. Era un santuario sagrado para dioses profanos que tenía que ser destruido.

La pasión y el placer fueron tan intensos que ambos hombres aullaron. E hizo erupción en una fuente que soltó chorros del caliente esperma de ambos hombres. El Alfa sostuvo al chico y sonrió. Vio al Omega a los ojos como si hubiera logrado una victoria. Entonces, cuando su nudo se deshinchó, huyó hacia el bosque.

🐺

—¿A dónde se fue?— Mark preguntó.

—Corrió hacia un estacionamiento y ya no lo pude atrapar— replicó Harry.

Estaban sentados en un carro en el estacionamiento de un restaurante. Los vidrios polarizados los cubrían de cualquier entrometido. Mark estiró el brazo hacia la consola central y tomó un trago de una botella de vodka barato. Una gota cayó en su rubia barba y el la secó.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?— preguntó Harry.

—Sólo que no lo había visto antes.

—Muy bien. Vamos por un emparedado. No me gusta esto, Mark.

Entraron a Macon's Bacon y tomaron asiento en una cabina cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Ambos ordenaron BLT y el mesero regresó a la cocina. Un joven Omega salió corriendo con una escoba. Aunque su camisa estaba cubierta de grasa, el olor del misterioso lobo aún se aferraba a él.

Harry, se lanzó contra el chico y lo agarró del brazo. Lo arrastro al baño. Parecía estar temblando de la conmoción. —No te preocupes. Solo quiero saber que pasó.

Louis estaba vacilante. Vio al hombre. Su pelo estaba alborotado y aceitoso. Tenía un aire autoritario y carismático. No confiaba en el hombre. Era demasiado agresivo, contundente, y su mirada era intensa, Su cabello castaño estaba matizado con mechones dorados y sus brillantes ojos azules podían ver a través de él como si fuera de cristal.

—No sé qué pensar de usted, señor. ¿Qué está pasando? Necesito que me diga que es lo que vi en primer lugar.

—No sé qué es lo que viste. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de descubrir.

—Bueno, con certeza sé que no confió en usted— Louis ya se iba, pero el otro hombre le agarró la mano. Lo jaló y levantó al chico.

—Está bien, vámonos— sacó un arma de sus pantalones. —Si dices siquiera una palabra, te dispararé en la cabeza y me iré como si nada.

Louis le creyó. Simplemente movió su cabeza hacia el pecho del hombre. Olía como a menta. El aroma le sentaba perfectamente. Era cortante y un poquito áspero.

Los tres hombres salieron del restaurante y lo arrojaron a la parte de atrás del carro. Bajaron por la autopista del bosque y el Alfa estaba de cara a él con la pistola en su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que van a hacer conmigo?

—Interrogarte.

—¿Me liberarán después?

—No lo sé.

—¿Eres uno de ellos?

El hombre estuvo en silencio el resto del viaje y también lo estuvo Louis. Se detuvieron frente a una mansión hecha de concreto y vidrio que daba cara al bosque. No era el tipo de lugar al que imagino que sus captores lo llevarían. Era elegante y moderna. Era probablemente la casa más grande en toda el área urbana. Esto era mucho peor de lo que Louis había pensado.

Lo sujetaron de nuevo y una vez más el chico estaba en los brazos de su captor tratando de permanecer callado. Se mordió el labio mientras caminaban hacia la casa. Louis estaba temblando, y para su sorpresa el hombre lo abrazó más fuerte. Lo hicieron salir por la puerta trasera de vidrio hacia un claro que estaba directamente en frente, se colocaron ahí y lo miraron con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Necesitamos saber qué es lo que viste— respondió el rubio.

Louis no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Estos Alfas podían hacerle daño. De hecho, lo matarían en un segundo si no hacía lo que querían. Estaba seguro de que por eso lo habían traído aquí. Tenía que contárselo y no quería. Nunca se había anudado con alguien hasta esta noche, y no quería traicionarlo. Sabía, sin embargo, que si no hablaba seguramente lo matarían.

—Está bien— suspiró. —Vi una mancha de pelo a través de mi visión periférica, así que me volteé a ver que había allí. Cuando miré, era un hombre. Lo perseguí por el bosque, pero una criatura me tiró al suelo. Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrirlos había un hombre otra vez.

—¿Se anudaron?— preguntó el Alfa.

—Sí—, respondió el Omega dócilmente.

—¿Te importaría quedarte aquí mientras descubrimos que está pasando?

—¿Me están pidiendo permiso?

—Tan solo necesitamos que nos lo digas.

A Louis no le parecía bien que lo trataran así. Necesitaba respuestas. Estaba tratando con cosas que nunca se había encontrado antes. Se suponía que cosas como estas no eran posibles. Necesitaba tener algún tipo de punto de referencia para poder tomar una decisión.

—Ustedes saben que nunca había visto algo así. Necesito saber qué está pasando—. Sus ojos fueron de uno al otro, siguiendo sus reacciones.

—Déjanos, Mark— dijo el otro. Su voz sonó sombría. El otro hombre se fue y el otro estuvo detrás de él en un instante. Su aliento caliente soplaba sobre la parte de atrás del cuello del chico. —Necesitas calmarte y permanecer calmado cuando te enseñe esto. Si entras en pánico o haces alguna cosa loca, quizás tenga que matarte.

Se miraron fijamente a través del claro, y Harry retrocedió al borde del bosque. El aire estaba reluciente y el cuerpo de Harry se fue distorsionando con cada sutil cambio en el aire. Se encorvó y le creció pelo por todo el cuerpo. Cayó al piso y una cola salió de atrás. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para aullar, y era la cabeza de un lobo.

Louis se giró para correr, pero Mark estaba en la puerta bloqueándola.

🐺

Louis gritó y cayó al suelo. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y esperó a que la bestia se lanzara sobre él, pero eso nunca pasó. Esperó sentir las garras desgarrando su piel, pero no pasó. Todo lo que sintió fue el aire frío que enviaba escalofríos por su cuerpo.

Sacó su mano y miró a la bestia. Ésta estaba echada y miraba a Louis. Tenía la misma mirada inteligente y los mismos ojos penetrantes que Harry tenía. La bestia se levantó y Louis retrocedió. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba y Louis pudo sentir su corazón latiendo de prisa. Estaba curioso, pero algo le decía que esta bestia podía despedazarlo sin inmutarse.

La bestia estaba ahora a menos de un pie de distancia. Louis gritó mientras lo levantaba por el cuello, y lo lanzaba a su espalda. Estuvieron corriendo por el bosque en un instante. La criatura saltó y corrió a pasos agigantados a través del bosque como si aquel fuera su ambiente natural. Se podía mover a una velocidad nunca vista, y Louis batalló para mantenerse encima. La sensación de ir tan rápido sobre un extraño monstruo era muy emocionante y sintió que todo su cuerpo hormigueaba de excitación.

De pronto, se detuvieron y la criatura caminó hacia un claro. Había una arboleda y unas hermosas flores violetas salpicaban toda el área. Louis le dio una vuelta. A estas alturas ya se había recuperado de su miedo y estaba emocionado de haber descubierto algo tan asombroso. Necesitaba saber todo sobre lo que estaba pasando.

El aire ondeó y Harry estaba parado detrás de él. —¿Qué eres?— Louis preguntó mientras se echaban en el pasto.

—Soy un hombre lobo.

Esa fue la única cosa en la que Louis pudo pensar, así que tenía sentido.

—¿No es que ustedes solo cambian con la luna llena?

—Algunos lo hacen. Yo soy el líder de mi manada así que puedo cambiar cuando quiera.

—¿El otro lobo estaba en tu manada?

—No. Y se anudó con un humano en nuestro territorio. Eso es en contra de nuestras leyes.

—¿Por qué? Eso es raro.

—Bueno, por décadas nuestro número declinó al punto de extinción, y ahora que estamos empezando a entrar en un periodo de paz, mi manada está tratando de expandirse.

—¿Entonces el anudarse no es bueno?

—No entiendes.

—Pareciera que estas favoreciendo a un grupo más que a otro, a pesar de lo desesperada que es la situación.

—No entiendes.

—Es como si China se negara a salvar a Estados Unidos porque no quiere. Son cosas que no tienen sentido en lo absoluto, pero que la gente hace a pesar de las consecuencias.

—No es así.

—Dame una razón por la que la gente tiene que aparearse dentro de territorios especiales y sólo si son parte de un grupo de elite.

—Queremos asegurarnos de que otros lobos no toman cosas de más.

—¿Tú crees que somos de tu propiedad, verdad?

Harry estaba furioso. Este era el bosque de su familia. Había traído al chico para que viera algo sagrado. Pensó que el chico estaría maravillado por cuán hermoso era, pero en cambio había comenzado a cuestionar la moralidad de las leyes de los lobos y su forma de vida.

—No quiero que hables de esto con nadie—. ¿Cómo es que tan hermoso humano podía llevarlo a la locura?

Se quedaron echados en el pasto por un rato, pensando en silencio. Louis le echó un vistazo. Este hombre era una criatura rígida que se aferraba a una extraña tradición como un bebe a su mantita. No sabía que pensar de él, excepto de que claramente, él no pensaba por sí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que ese hombre quiere que pienses, Harry?

—Cuando un niño de una manada nace dentro del territorio de otra manada, el padre Alfa de ese niño tiene derecho de lanzar un reto a muerte por el liderazgo de la otra manada. Quien sea que gane toma las riquezas de la manada del otro.

—Ustedes están viviendo en la edad de piedra. Eso es barbárico.

—Nuestras tribus son más viejas que los asentamientos americanos. Vinimos aquí en barcos vikingos siglos antes que ustedes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene tu manada viviendo en esta área?

—Probablemente desde que los vikingos llegaron al Nuevo Mundo.

—Bueno, de cualquier modo, la manera en que haces las cosas es equivocada. Tú eres un hombre moderno.

El Alfa se volteó y dijo: —bueno, soy un hombre—. Su polla estaba completamente parada y la estaba acariciando de arriba abajo. A Louis le gustó la manera en que el prepucio se veía cuando se plegaba sobre la cabeza. Quería alcanzarlo y pasarle la mano. Necesitaba ver la el rostro de Harry mientras el placer lo recorría como un maremoto.

En su lugar, vio cuando el hombre le sonrió. Harry se estiró y besó al Omega que gimió suavemente. Su toque fue gentil y tierno. Quizás se equivocaba acerca de este hombre. Y aunque no lo estuviera, no le importaba. Era una hermosa criatura. Recorrió con sus dedos el pecho del Alfa y de ahí los deslizó hacia abajo, observando cómo se abrió su boca y comenzó a gruñir.

El Alfa se colocó encima de él y el chico pudo sentirlo moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras pasaba su verga por el estómago del Omega, haciéndolo temblar de excitación. El aire se movía rápido alrededor de ellos, al igual que su pasión. El Alfa se estaba acariciando a sí mismo y se movía más hacia arriba. Louis quería pasar su lengua por el prepucio del Alfa. Quería saber que se sentía al tener la verga del hombre entre sus húmedos labios.

El Alfa se estaba acercando y Louis bajó sus manos y las metió en su pantalón. Quería explotar ya, y ni siquiera se había sacado la polla. Dejó escapar un tembloroso grito cuando el Alfa pasó la dura punta de su verga por las tetillas del muchacho. El Alfa se deslizo hacia atrás y comenzó a abrir la cremallera del pantalón del chico. Sus manos sujetaron la larga polla de Louis y se movieron de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gemir.

La verga se fue acercando y su mano se movió más rápido. El chico trató de estirar la cabeza. Necesitaba sentirla en su garganta. Anhelaba el sabor dulce y salado. Quería complacer a la sensual bestia encima de él. Estiró su mano, pero el Alfa le dio un manotazo.

Su polla estaba ahora directamente sobre su cabeza, y los gritos amortiguados del chico aumentaron cuando la verga pegó en la parte posterior de su garganta y comenzó a atragantarse. Sabía tan bien. El sabor salado mezclado con el rostro contorsionado de Harry condujo su placer a lugares que nunca creyó posibles, mientras los dedos del Alfa se cerraban sobre la punta de su polla.

Harry levantó la cabeza del chico y la sostuvo mientras se atragantaba furiosamente. Pudo sentir una creciente explosión justo bajo la superficie y necesitó que terminara, pero su compañero aún se la frotaba furiosamente. Trató de gritar, pero no pudo por el modo en que el Alfa metía y sacaba la verga de la boca del chico.

Se salió y pasó la punta por los labios de Louis. Este le dio una lamida a la cabeza, adolorido por sentirla de vuelta en su garganta. En su lugar el Alfa lo levantó, y girándolo lo dobló. Se agachó y olió los testículos del chico y entró en frenesí. Sin perder tiempo hundió la verga en el húmedo agujero del chico. Tan pronto como su nudo se hinchó, estirando el hueco de Louis, entró y salió con fuerza del chico tan rápido como podía.

Los dos estaban jadeantes y agitados. El Omega sentía como si lo estuvieran apuñalando, pero tan pronto como el Alfa meneó las caderas, sintió una mágica sensación que abrumó el resto de sus sentidos. Su agujero se retorcía y el chico gritaba. El sonido hizo eco a través del bosque. Amaba como se sentía el saber que esa polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él, y el que tan hermosa criatura quisiera encontrar su placer junto a él.

Su verga lo estaba taladrando más y más rápido y un rayo los golpeó por dentro. Sus mentes se combinaron y Harry vio la imagen de la arboleda que Louis había visto. Louis era el arma con la que el hombre planeaba hacerles daño. Odiaba sus tradiciones tanto como Louis. 

Él era un revolucionario.

Su semilla estaba destinada a cambiar el mundo de los hombres lobo. Lucharía y crearía una nueva dinastía. Con ese pensamiento, ambos explotaron y el Alfa lo sostuvo abajo mientras escupía el caliente semen por todas partes como una fuente de placer.

🐺

Esa noche la manada se juntó en el claro. Se sentaron alrededor de Harry, cada uno en su forma de lobo. Una gran porción de los hombres querían cambiar de todas maneras la forma en que las cosas funcionaban. Estaban cansados de patrullar la tierra y mantener a quien fuera lejos. Querían vivir una vida normal, pero no podían porque estaban atascados en un sistema barbárico.

El principal argumento con el que vinieron fue la idea de que los lobos no tenían que matarse entre ellos innecesariamente. No había razón para que los lobos murieran si dejaban de patrullar. La gente encontraría reproductores y compañeros entre ellos según su libre albedrío.

Las viejas costumbres estaban raídas en los extremos y uno a uno los hombres dieron un paso adelante. Todos habían perdido a alguien. Un lobo de pelaje gris que caminaba cojeando tuvo el testimonio más conmovedor. Había visto a sus padres morir en las manos de una manada rival cuando tenía nueve. Su tío lo acogió y también fue asesinado. El muchacho fue forzado a vivir en las calles y mendigar para conseguir siquiera un poquito de lo que pudiera.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza. Un hombre habló acerca de lo terrible que fue perder a sus padres. Otro contó la historia de él tío que lo protegió cuando era niño. Estaba comenzando a hacerse evidente cuán brutales habían sido sus vidas.

Harry se dio cuenta que probablemente sus padres no habrían muerto si no fuera por las guerras entre manadas. Cada vez que los lobos entraban en posesión de otra manada, alguien moría. Si tan solo pudieran comunicarse con las otras manadas, entonces los lobos tendrían una mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir. Se paró en el círculo, he hizo una declaración.

Fernand estaba cazando cuando sintió a su Omega por ahí cerca. Él estaba en el claro en donde los lobos se habían reunido. Se dio la vuelta y se movió tan rápido como pudo. Ahora era el momento de actuar. La manada nunca aprendería a vivir solo por vivir. Tenían que estar peleando constantemente, y eso no iba a cambiar.

Tenían que morir. No había vuelta atrás. Tenía un fuego encendido no muy lejos de donde estaba parada la manada. Sabía que podían ver el humo, pero suponía que ellos pensarían que era solo un excursionista acampando en el bosque. Camino hacia el claro y observó por entre los árboles con una antorcha en la boca.

—De ahora en adelante— Harry dijo —la única ley verdadera es la del amor.

Los lobos echaron hacia atrás las cabezas y aullaron a la luna. Fernand no le creyó. Los lobos estaban tan apegados en sus costumbres que no sabrían que hacer consigo mismos.

Sostuvo la antorcha contra una hoja y ardió inmediatamente. Las llamas llegaron rápidamente a la rama y eventualmente a los demás los árboles.

Fernand se abalanzó sobre el líder de los Alfas mientras el fuego se elevaba más arriba.

Lo arrastró al bosque y lo arrojó contra un árbol. Aún estaba débil por la inhalación de humo y lo hacía alucinar. Tenía una retorcida sonrisa de locura cuando se lanzó contra el líder y le arranco la garganta.

Los lobos se habían acercado por detrás. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde. Media docena de ellos cayeron sobre él y destrozaron el cuerpo en pedacitos hasta que no quedó más que un montículo de carne desecha.

🐺

Fernand estaba en lo cierto. Todo lo que sabían era pelear. Los humanos serían el ejemplo a seguir. Vivían en paz entre ellos, comparado con los lobos cuyas vidas estaban constantemente en peligro. No sabían cómo decírselo a las otras manadas y esparcir la revolución porque los lobos evitaban a otras manadas en la medida de lo posible.

No había un gobierno central. Todo era manejado tras puertas cerradas -algo que nunca podía ser bueno.

Su naturaleza barbárica estaba enraizada más profundamente de lo que creían posible. Lo que único que podían hacer era inspirarse en los humanos. No sabían cómo comunicarse sencillamente. Sabían cómo matar y alejarse de otra gente; sabían cómo atrapar a sus parejas, pero no sabían cómo atraerlas. Básicamente sabían tomar las cosas, pero no dar a cambio.

Ya que Louis estaba preñado con un bebé Alfa que era el hijo del revolucionario, los lobos decidieron colocarlo como el señor de la manada. Era un buen líder y sabía lo que quería que la manada hiciera. Nunca se había escuchado que se hiciera a un Omega, mucho menos a un reproductor, gobernar su manada, pero sabían que estaban en buenas manos.

Mandó a los lobos a buscar otras manadas de tal manera que pudieran encontrarse en su forma humana, en lugares públicos, para evitar problemas. Muchas de las manadas vieron el mérito en lo que esta manada estaba haciendo. Quisieron tomar esa filosofía y hacerla propia.

Tampoco les gustaban las debilitantes matanzas y si podían encontrar solaz en el mundo moderno, sería mejor para ellos. No querían seguir peleando más, y quizás, en algún momento su sueño se haría realidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
